1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer programs for ordering shared playlists in response to voting by the sharing participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet applications have grown tremendously over the years and so has the functionality provided to devices that access those applications. One area that has seen such growth relates to social interaction and media sharing. The media that can be shared by connected users can vary widely, from simple pictures and audio to sophisticated interactive multimedia. However, controls for sharing and rendering media to a group are not as advanced. Currently, users that share a particular piece of media must rely on one participant to control what and when certain pieces of media are to be played. In other circumstances, too much control is provided to each user, which could lead to abuse or frustration by other participant users.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.